1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle as well as to a method for operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for operating a motor vehicle in a particular way, namely a method to assist a motor vehicle starting operation, is already known from DE 196 30 870 A1.
DE 196 30 870 A1 proposes to assist a starting operation of a motor vehicle having an automatic transmission and that is secured in a rest condition by brake engagement through an external force, to subsequently detect a torque produced by a drive motor. As soon as the torque exceeds a threshold value, brake engagement is released according to the known method.
That known arrangement is suitable for assisting motor vehicle starting operation in certain driving situations.
Of course, certain improvements with regard to flexibility as well as assembly possibilities of such an arrangement are desirable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle that prevents unintentional rolling away in given conditions, and that at the same time is economical as well as structurally simple to manufacture and that is additionally very versatile.
In accordance with the invention there is consequently provided a motor vehicle that has an electronically-controlled clutch apparatus and/or that has an automated shift transmission and that is provided with a hill holder apparatus.
The hill holder apparatus prevents undesired movement of the motor vehicle primarily under predetermined conditions, that is, at predetermined times or in predetermined situations.
The terms xe2x80x9cundesired motionxe2x80x9d as well as xe2x80x9cbrake effectxe2x80x9d are in the sense of the invention to be understood to be broadly construed. The term xe2x80x9cbrake effectxe2x80x9d applies, for example, according to intention, to a parking brake system and to parking brake system operation and/or a service brake and to service brake operation. Likewise, any type of delayed engagement of starting movement can be understood by that term.
It should be noted that, in the sense of the invention, at least indirect should be understood particularly to be direct and/or indirect.
The motor vehicle has a drive system such as, for example, an engine. Preferably the engine is an internal combustion engine. The motor vehicle is further provided with a driven system. The driven system includes for example at least one axle and at least two wheels. Preferably the driven system includes four wheels.
The motor vehicle in accordance with the invention further includes a torque transmitting apparatus such as a clutch, as well as a transmission unit.
The transmission unit is disposed between the drive system and the driven system. Preferably, the torque transmitting apparatus is disposed between the transmission unit and the drive system. Especially preferred is the disposition of the transmission unit between the drive system and the torque transmitting apparatus.
The invention is in that respect advantageous in that for motor vehicles with electronically-controlled clutch arrangements (designated by the applicant as electronic clutch management EKM) as well as ASG motor vehicles, undesired rolling away of the motor vehicle is prevented in a secure and reliable type and way. Those situations of undesired rolling away can occur, for example, on a hill. Accordingly, a hill holder arrangement makes possible during starting, for example, retention of a motor vehicle immediately before, as well as during, the starting process. But a hill holder apparatus in accordance with the invention also makes possible the prevention of undesired motor vehicle movement beyond one of such starting processes. Further, the invention is advantageous to the extent that it can be very flexibly matched with specific motor vehicles having ASG, as well as electronically controlled clutch arrangements.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention undesired movements of a motor vehicle are terminated as well as prevented by the hill holder apparatus.
It is also preferred that the hill holder apparatus terminates as well as prevents rolling away on a hill.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, a braking as well as a parking operation can be performed on the vehicle by the hill holder apparatus at predetermined times and/or in predetermined situations.
Preferably further, the hill holder produces direct and/or indirect coupling in the manner of a clutch between at least a portion of the drive system and at least a portion of the driven system. The clutch is, for example, designed in such a manner that components that are movable with respect to each other during vehicle rolling motion are firmly coupled to each other. For example, the invention provides that a component mounted in the torque flow between the drive system and the driven system is at least temporarily rigidly affixed in place relative to the vehicle body.
It is further preferred that the drive system and/or the driven system are at least partly firmly affixed relative to the vehicle body, whereby the drive system again is firmly coupled to the driven system.
According to an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus engages essentially independently of the service brake in a vehicle movement situation.
It is further especially preferred that the hill holder apparatus controls the vehicle motion status at least in part and/or at least temporarily as a function of at least one vehicle condition parameter. Such a vehicle condition parameter for instance is its speed or the clutch temperature or a rotational speed, such as engine rpm or the transmission rotational speed. It is also preferred that the movement condition of the motor vehicle is controlled at least partly as a function of its driving condition. For example, one such driving condition is xe2x80x9ccreepingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstartingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdrivingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cneutralxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpark.xe2x80x9d
It is further preferred that the hill holder apparatus is at least in part designed as a locking system or has at least part of a locking system.
In accordance with another especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is at least partly mechanical, or engages at least partly an at least partly mechanical component. Especially preferred is a clutch based at least in part on mechanical principles, which is controlled by the hill holder apparatus.
Especially preferred, further, the hill holder apparatus has at least a portion of a mechanical locking system or represents a part of a mechanical locking system. A locking system based on other principles also is preferred in accordance with the invention.
An especially preferred motor vehicle has a hill holder apparatus with at least one free-wheeling component. The free-wheeling component is mounted, for example, near the transmission. For example, the operation of such a free-wheeling component can be controlled as a function of rotational speed. Preferably, one direction of rotation is blocked in some ranges of rotational speeds. Preferably further, the free-wheeling component operates in such manner that under certain situations one direction of rotation is blocked. For example, the hill holder apparatus is designed with a free-wheeling component in such a manner that whenever the accelerator pedal is not operated, the free-wheeling component is switched to prevent vehicle backward movement. It is further preferred that at least one free-wheeling component is associated with the individual transmission gear ratios.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is at least partly electrical. It is further preferred that the hill holder apparatus has at least a portion of an electrical locking system.
Especially preferred, the hill holder apparatus is at least partly magnetic. Also preferred is an at least partly electromagnetic hill holder apparatus.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is at least partly hydraulic. It is also preferred that the hill holder apparatus is at least partly hydraulically driven. An especially preferred embodiment of a motor vehicle in accordance with the invention equipped with a hill holder apparatus has a connection possibility at least partially enclosed by the hill holder apparatus, over which at least temporarily a positive locking connection is produced to prevent as well as to limit motor vehicle movement. It is also preferred that a positive locking connection over the hill holder apparatus is at least temporarily releasable
In an especially preferred embodiment of a motor vehicle in accordance with the invention with a hill holder apparatus, the hill holder apparatus is designed in such a manner that by means of it at least partially and/or at least temporarily a substantially positive-locking connection is produced and/or is releasable. It is also preferred that at least partially and for at least temporarily a frictional connection is produced by the hill holder apparatus and/or is releasable.
In an especially preferred motor vehicle in accordance with the invention the positive and/or frictional connection set up by the hill holder apparatus is arranged at least partly in the torque path between the drive system and the driven system.
It is further preferred that the clutch or the clutch operation is affected or controlled at least in part by the hill holder apparatus. In an especially preferred manner the clutch actuation apparatus is at least partly actuated or affected or controlled by the hill holder apparatus.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the vehicle motion may be affected or prevented by engaging an electronically controlled clutch such as the applicant""s marketed electronic clutch management (EKM) device.
In this respect and in an especially preferred manner, the hill holder apparatus engages an electronically controlled clutch to suppress motor vehicle rolling. For instance, under predetermined conditions the hill holder apparatus will transmit a signal to the clutch actuation apparatus, whereby the clutch closes at least partly. Preferably in this respect, the clutch closes enough to prevent it from slipping. Preferably also in this respect, the clutch closes to such an extent that a predefined slippage or slippage torque occurs or can occur at the clutch.
In an illustrative manner, the invention provides that when the engine is substantially shut off, the clutch closes at least partly.
It is also preferred that the hill holder apparatus directly and/or indirectly engages at least partly an automatic transmission (ASG) to prevent the motor vehicle from being set in motion or to affect or prevent or reduce motor vehicle motion.
In an especially preferred manner the hill holder apparatus engages at least partly the brake apparatus, such as the service and/or parking brake of the motor vehicle. In an especially preferred manner, the brake apparatus is at least partly automated.
It is further preferred that the hill holder apparatus is enclosed at least partly by the brake actuation apparatus. It is also preferred that the hill holder apparatus is coupled at least partly and/or at least temporarily with the brake apparatus and/or the brake actuation apparatus.
An especially preferred motor vehicle in accordance with the invention with a hill holder apparatus has a direction-of-rolling detector to determine the rolling direction of the motor vehicle and/or to determine a change in the rolling direction of the motor vehicle.
In an especially preferred manner, the motor vehicle in accordance with the invention has a device for producing a signal that activates the hill holder apparatus. It is further preferred that the motor vehicle in accordance with the invention has an apparatus which at predetermined times will produce a signal to again deactivate the hill holder apparatus.
It is further preferred that the hill holder apparatus is, activated under predetermined conditions and is deactivated under predetermined conditions.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is activated in such manner that a gear selector switch assumes a predetermined position and/or is put back in a predetermined way.
In another preferred embodiment, the hill holder apparatus is activated when the transmission shift selector assumes the state xe2x80x9cpark.xe2x80x9d Preferably, furthermore, the hill holder apparatus is activated when the transmission shift selector assumes the state xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d and the motor vehicle speed is less than a predetermined limit speed.
In an especially preferred manner, the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated as a function of motor vehicle speed and/or the acceleration of the motor vehicle.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is activated or deactivated by the movement and/or driving condition of the motor vehicle.
It is also preferred that the hill holder apparatus is activated as needed depending on the direction of rotation of at least one motor vehicle axle and/or at least one of its wheels. Preferably, the hill holder apparatus can be activated or deactivated for instance as a function of the rotational speed of a drive wheel or of a drive axle of the motor vehicle. Preferably also, the hill holder apparatus can be activated and/or deactivated as a function of rotational speed and/or movement direction and/or change in rotational speed of at least one driven wheel or one driven axle of the motor vehicle.
Preferably, further, the hill holder apparatus can be activated and/or deactivated as a function of a change in direction of rotation of an axle, such as a driving or a driven axle.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention the hill holder apparatus can be activated and/or deactivated at least partly depending on at least one signal from at least one sensor. Preferably, the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated as a function of a signal from a wheel rotation sensor and/or an engine speed sensor.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated at least in part as a function of the speed and/or the acceleration and/or the change in acceleration of the motor vehicle.
Preferably also, the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated at least in part as a function of the position of an ignition key and/or an ignition mechanism and/or as a function of a change in the position of an ignition key and/or an ignition mechanism.
Illustratively, the hill holder apparatus is activated when the vehicle speed following removal of the ignition key drops below a predetermined limit speed.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated at least in part as a function of a measured or calculated temperature. For example, the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated as a function of the clutch temperature.
It is also preferred that the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated as a function of a distance covered by the motor vehicle and/or of a predetermined rotational speed of at least one tire. Preferably also, the hill holder apparatus is activated and/or deactivated as a function of a predetermined time interval.
For example, the hill holder apparatus is activated when the motor vehicle is for instance in the mode xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccreepxe2x80x9d longer than a predetermined pause period
It is especially preferred that the predetermined time interval begins upon a predetermined event and/or at a predetermined time.
Preferably also, the hill holder apparatus is inactivated at predetermined times and/or under predetermined conditions.
Preferably, further, the hill holder apparatus is inactivated as a function of clutch-engagement intensity. Preferably, further, the hill holder apparatus is inactivated as a function of predetermined conditions of the electronically controlled clutch and/or the ASG.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus is inactivated based on the course of the reference slope of a reference component of the clutch.
Preferably also, the hill holder apparatus can be inactivated as a function of the position and/or the time progress of the position of a fuel-measuring member such as the accelerator pedal.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus can be inactivated based on the vehicle""s driving conditions.
Preferably also, the hill holder apparatus can be inactivated based on predetermined motor vehicle condition parameters or their magnitude or their change over time.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the hill holder apparatus can be inactivated as a function of predetermined shifting procedures and/or shift paths and/or shift positions of the transmission shift lever.
Preferably further, the hill holder apparatus can be activated and/or deactivated or inactivated as a function of power loss, for instance the power loss at the clutch.
In accordance with the invention there is also provided a method for driving a motor vehicle equipped with an electronically controlled clutch and/or an automatic transmission (ASG), that, under predetermined conditions, the motor vehicle [shall] is prevented from being set in motion and/or rolling away. It is further preferred that under predetermined conditions wherein motor vehicle motion is unwanted, the motor vehicle is stopped automatically, i.e., in an automated manner.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, a check is first carried out whether the transmission shift selector is in xe2x80x9cpark.xe2x80x9d As long as that condition is met, the next check is whether the vehicle speed is less than a predetermined speed. Preferably also, the vehicle speed is checked for being within a predetermined speed interval. Especially preferred also is that parameters related to driving speed are checked to determine whether they are within a predetermined range and/or larger and/or smaller than a predetermined limit value.
So long as the motor vehicle speed is less than the predetermined limit speed, then the above conditions or supplemental ones will apply and braking or stopping the vehicle will then be initiated. Preferably also, a hill holder apparatus is activated.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, a check is first carried out whether the vehicle is in a start mode. If that is the case, a next check is made to ascertain whether the vehicle speed is less than a predetermined limit speed. Alternatively and/or additionally, the above checks can also be carried out. Provided the vehicle speed is less than the predetermined limit speed, i.e., that the other conditions be met additionally or equivalently, a check is carried out whether the vehicle is in the start mode longer than a predetermined limit period and/or at less than the predetermined limit speed value.
Preferably also, a check is carried out, i.e., in complementing manner, whether the above conditions, such as whether vehicle speed is within a predetermined interval, are fulfilled.
The above limit period can be, for example, 60 seconds or 50 seconds or 40 seconds or 30 seconds or 20 seconds or 15 seconds or 10 seconds or 8 seconds or 6 seconds or 4 seconds or 2 seconds or 1 second.
If the vehicle remains in a given condition longer than the predetermined time interval, the hill holder apparatus will subsequently be activated, i.e., the motor vehicle is transferred into a given movement condition. This movement condition is especially a movement condition in which the motor vehicle is substantially at rest. Preferably also, the motor vehicle is transferred into a movement condition in which the speed of the motor vehicle is less than a predetermined second speed.
The predetermined condition is determined, for example, or in particular, by the vehicle being in a start mode and/or the speed of the motor vehicle being less than the predetermined (first) speed.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the first check is whether the vehicle is in a start mode.
If that is the case, whether the vehicle is rolling back is subsequently checked. That can be determined, for example, by means of the direction of rotation of at least one vehicle axle and/or at least one motor vehicle tire and/or at least one component of the transmission. It should be noted in this respect that the invention includes a number of further possibilities. As long as the vehicle is rolling backward, whether motor vehicle speed is greater than a predetermined limit speed is subsequently checked.
So long as the motor vehicle speed is greater than the limit speed, the hill holder apparatus will be activated, i.e., the vehicle will be forced into a substantially movement-free condition.
It should be noted that here instead of sensing speed or limit speeds, parameters such as the rotational speed can also be used. By way of example, a rotational speed limit can be established.
It should also be noted that preferably the combined efforts of the individual features in accordance with the invention can be used in every arbitrary combination. In particular the combinations of features disclosed in the independent claims of which one or more characteristics have been omitted also are preferred.
It should be noted that the linkages of features expressed as xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d denote on one hand the mathematical xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d and on the other hand the xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d which excludes the other possibility.
It should further be noted that the concepts of control and their derivative concepts are to be construed widely in the sense of the invention. It also includes especially regulation and/or control in the sense of the DIN.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that from the herein-described embodiments of the invention numerous further modifications and embodiments are conceivable that are included within the invention. The invention is particularly not restricted to the embodiments described herein.
In the following, the invention will now be further explained on the basis of an exemplary, non-restricting embodiment.